


【先婚后爱】长风几万里（上&下）（1~2/9）

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【先婚后爱】草原小情侣 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【先婚后爱】草原小情侣 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955629





	1. Chapter 1

01.

权顺荣半闭着眼睛倒在毛毯上，呆呆地注视着穹庐的木顶。这是他来到北地的第一个夜晚，一切都像一个噩梦。他本是宫廷舞伎，过着枯燥又平和的练功表演生活，不知怎的就被赐号靖和，嫁给新继位的索夏王。临行前草草修习的索夏礼仪现在也忘得一干二净，当地语言好容易记住的那几句也因为典礼上灌下的大碗陈酿而支离破碎。权顺荣抬起手臂看着大红喜服上的金色贴边，不由得发出一声疲惫的叹息。

正待他想着自己的“夫君”什么时候回来，自己又该如何熬过这新婚之夜时，帐外传来一阵金属叩击声和衣袍细簌的行礼声，权顺荣连忙端端正正俯身跪在床边迎候王君。一阵香料燃尽的浓重气息和酒液的辛辣味道扑面而来。他意识到自己正被亲吻，动作谈不上温柔甚至还有唇齿相碰时的刺痛。权顺荣觉得自己浑身僵硬，却又不敢挣扎，如同粘在网上的小小雀鸟一样痛苦无助。他警告自己，自己不过是王府孤儿，承蒙圣上提拔才入宫过上衣食无忧的日子，什么苦痛又比得上流落街头饥寒交迫呢。可是在对方的手滑向自己的领口时，权顺荣还是忍不住颤抖着哭了出来，半是因为恐惧半是因为屈辱。他竭力压抑自己的抽噎和胸口起伏，紧闭着眼睛试图隐藏泪水，心想熬过了这晚就好。

动作停了。帐内一时寂静。

权顺荣抖抖索索地张开一点眼睛，隔过朦胧的泪幕窥探对方的反应。他意外地发现，素未谋面的异族君王出乎意料地俊美，一双眼睛乌黑凌厉如同鹰隼，正带着迷惑和压抑的恼火深深地注视着他。权顺荣突然想起，新婚妻子在婚礼当夜拒绝丈夫在北地是极为不祥的举动，为了消除厄运丈夫需用马鞭抽打妻子直至她驯服。他的惶恐更深了一层，慌忙跪下喃喃地请求饶恕。紧接着他又想起自己说的不是当地语言，面前的人大概一句也没听懂。总之自己御前失了礼节，如今在劫难逃，是打是罚只能听凭天命了。

早上醒来时权顺荣先是忍不住哆嗦着打了个喷嚏，接着就意识到自己身边的人已经离开。昨夜的尴尬之后，他预想的皮开肉绽并没有发生，对方只是叹了口气就出了帐子，接着就是帐外一阵愤怒和响亮的争论声。他又是害怕又是困倦，不知不觉就睡着了，夜半时分年轻的索夏王带着更浓的酒意归来，他的皮肤感受到有什么冰凉的东西挂上自己的脖颈，意识却沉沉地在梦中，回到了关内流水潺潺的御花园。

是项链。大抵是兽骨，磨成细小的珠子涂饰红色穿成一串。权顺荣突然想到，这一颗珠子就可能是一颗人头，毕竟北地人征战中有取人首级以示勇武的习俗。他打了个寒战，不因为天气。

紧接着就有侍从听到他醒了，就来服侍他穿戴衣袍。婚礼结束后的白天是面见部落亲族的日子，需得穿上另一套礼服上马巡游整个驻地。整理帽子时全圆佑回来了，饶有兴致地注视着权顺荣被包裹在异族服装里无所适从的慌乱模样，心里想着南国的孩子真是可爱。

权顺荣这才想到自己忘了行礼，仓皇地要下拜却又被一把拉住手臂。对方摆摆手，大概是说不必，接着就牵起他的手往帐外去。一出门先是被阳光刺得张不开眼睛，接着就是一阵热情的欢呼让他红了脸。

骑马可谓是权顺荣来到索夏后的第一场危机。他在宫廷时哪里见识过这样高大野性的骏马，连靠近都觉得怕得不行。一旁的夫君已经从容地跨上马背，正等着他一起出发。权顺荣勉勉强强抓着马鞍爬了上去，可是马儿似乎看出了他的胆怯，还没等他抓起缰绳就抬起前蹄嘶鸣，摆动身体把他甩了下去。权顺荣被摔得头昏眼花，在响亮的哄笑里只希望自己是一只土拨鼠，能够在草间挖个洞赶快遁走。他隐约听到一点低沉的笑声，接着就被从地上扶起来。

骑我的。对方蹲在他面前指指另一匹马，黑眼睛里有亮闪闪的光芒，好像戈壁上的白雪映着太阳。

“这怎么敢。”权顺荣害怕起来，一时间又蹦出了汉语，“我还是在地上走吧。”

全圆佑又笑，摆了摆手说不行。其实这些礼仪也不是必须，毕竟北地人一向爽朗洒脱不拘小节，可是他如今看着面前缩在地上的小人儿，意外起了点逗弄的心思，偏要他上马不可。

权顺荣咬着牙从地上站起来，努力无视着脚腕的刺痛，踩着马镫连滚带爬上了马背。谁想全圆佑只是摸了摸另一匹马的额头，喃喃地说了点什么，那匹马就驯顺地跟在了后面。全圆佑牵着缰绳控制着速度，仰起头看马背上怕得发抖的小新娘。权顺荣想，索夏的王给我牵马，这可真是了不得的事情。

慢慢悠悠穿出稀疏的营帐，权顺荣算是松了口气。就算全圆佑一直摆手，那些好奇的目光还是有点难挨的。春日的草原上风光正好，全圆佑牵着马带着权顺荣在空地上转了两圈。草间的小白花、悄悄飞过的蝴蝶都让他喜爱又好奇，全然忘了刚才的尴尬。

要下来吗。全圆佑低声问。

权顺荣听懂了，却害怕起来。第一次自己是被摔下来的，现在脚腕还疼得很。他点点头又摇摇头，抱着肩膀表示自己不敢，又指了指踏在马镫上的脚。

真有意思。全圆佑想。为什么说害怕都能说得这么可爱、这么让人不忍心呢。北地男子自小习骑射，若是有人到了如今的年纪还怕马，只怕是要遭人耻笑。可是眼前的南国小人儿软得像团小小的白云，让人生怕碰碎了他。全圆佑摸摸马的脖子，那匹通晓他心意的黑马就顺从地跪低身体，让全圆佑把人抱下来。权顺荣一下马就慌慌张张想要逃离这个意外的怀抱，可是脚却很不给面子地疼起来，让他一下子摔了个大马趴。

很疼吗。全圆佑把他从地上捞起来让他坐好，把他的鞋脱下来观察着他的脚腕。细白皮肤下的踝骨已经高高肿了起来，全圆佑只是用指尖碰了碰就引起了一阵颤抖。

权顺荣也不敢哭，就撇着小嘴点点头，看着全圆佑从口袋里掏出药酒洒上去，试探着用掌心揉开。他疼得直往回缩，却又迎上全圆佑带着安抚意味的目光。他突然想起婚礼那天晚上，他穿着大红喜服站在全圆佑身边，即将穿过噼啪作响的火堆完成典礼时他也是这样胆怯地不敢向前。全圆佑也是这样转过头注视他，眼睛在火光的映衬下带着神一般的坚定光芒，让他不安的心脏逐渐平稳下来。

02.

自从上次的目光接触之后，权顺荣觉得他们好像没那么尴尬了。大部分时候他只是跟着全圆佑去往各部，主持祭祀各路神灵的仪式，调解那些可大可小的纠纷，寻回迷路的牛羊。全圆佑在处理事务时全然不似面对他时的耐心模样，该发火训斥绝不心软，就算和狼群打照面也不输气势。权顺荣偷偷觉得这样的男人有点帅，相比之下自己反倒成了没什么用的那一个。

难得闲适的一天里，全圆佑坐在帐中擦拭那把时时挂在腰间的长刀，欣赏着它冰川一样锋利的光芒再心满意足地收回刀鞘。权顺荣盘着腿靠在一边看着，心想这真是宝剑衬英雄，倒不知道哪个更令人挪不开眼睛一些。全圆佑偏过头迎上权顺荣直白的目光，神态坦坦荡荡倒让权顺荣来了个大红脸。

“圆佑。”全圆佑把刀收好，转过身子指指自己，又指指权顺荣。“教教我，你的名字。”

“顺荣。”权顺荣慢慢地念。

“隼——荣。”全圆佑好像不太擅长卷舌的音节。

“顺——荣。”

“笋——茸。”全圆佑跟着重复。

权顺荣扑哧一声笑出来，倒也不是因为发音不准，而是因为全圆佑连眉毛都皱起来、仿佛在处理什么军机大事的模样。

“不许笑。”全圆佑被笑得恼了，扭过头不看权顺荣，自己脸也红了。

“笑你可爱嘛。不许发火。”权顺荣整理一下表情，“顺荣太难了，叫后面一个字也行。”

“茸？”

“哎。”权顺荣响亮地答应，“说得真好。”

全圆佑一时语塞。好像自打出生还没人这样夸奖自己。草原民族的功勋和奖赏大多来自征战和狩猎，这样缓慢又温柔的时间竟让他有点恍惚起来。

“这个呢？”权顺荣在无事的时候就试图让全圆佑教他一点索夏语言，自己再翻译回汉语。

“笑。”全圆佑对着权顺荣那张圆嘟嘟的小脸，觉得自己的脑子都快停了。

“再来。”权顺荣撅起嘴巴假装眼泪汪汪，指指自己的脚。

“痛。”

“这个。”权顺荣叉腰皱眉，“哼！”

“气。”

“真聪明。”权顺荣觉得还挺有成就感，好像在教牙牙学语的小娃娃。

“说话算话。出去骑马。”全圆佑完成了任务，立刻要求权顺荣兑现承诺。

权顺荣的脚虽然早就好了，可是还是心有余悸。他不知道哪来的勇气，凑近了全圆佑拽着他的袖子哼哼唧唧耍赖。全圆佑被他一幅甜甜的无赖样弄得心头软软的，拒绝的话语到了嘴边就变了调。

“这是什么。”全圆佑气笑了，学着权顺荣的样子也去扯他的袖子。

“啊嘤~”权顺荣不怀好意但是表面上一本正经地教学，“这就叫啊嘤~”

这个简单。全圆佑心想。还以为撒娇对应着更复杂的词汇呢。

03.

权顺荣在王府时养了一窝小鸡，就算王爷成了皇上入了宫，他也是恋恋不舍地带在身边，直到出塞前才被迫把它们交给了御膳房。长日寂寞，权顺荣也惦记着想养只小动物。鹰和鸿雁是索夏的神灵，自然不可触碰；马呢，他又有点阴影。猎犬和狼一样让人害怕，全圆佑倒是有一只，可惜一看见权顺荣就龇牙咧嘴地叫唤，喉咙里还发出咕噜噜的声音。

权顺荣郁闷地溜出了帐子，绕开侍从散步去了那片开花的草原。他呆呆地看着天空中的流云，有什么东西从脚边跑了过去。

“兔子！”权顺荣想，自己怎么这么傻，就没想起要抓只草兔养呢。那只小兔跑得不算快，他立刻跟了上去，决心今天就要得到宠物。可是他比起小草兔还是笨了一点，伸手一扑就绊倒在了地上。一根箭矢落在他手边，接着他就只看见那只小兔抽搐着流出鲜血。

权顺荣惊恐地回头。全圆佑就站在不远处，手里握着弓。

“干什么啊！”权顺荣爬起来跺着脚大喊。可怜的小兔就这样被杀死了。

全圆佑不懂为什么他帮权顺荣猎得兔子权顺荣还要冲他喊。

“茸。”他小心地靠过去。“气。”

权顺荣呜呜地哭了，“真是蛮夷！”

随后权顺荣意识到自己失言了。索夏人向来忌讳这种南国人对北地诸族的蔑称，全圆佑作为首领自然接受不了这样的侮辱。他抬头去看全圆佑的脸色，发现全圆佑被他气得手都按在马鞭上发抖。看来今天是得挨打了。权顺荣不过是个十几岁的孩子，又是害怕又是委屈，全圆佑刚走了一步，他就忍不住爆发了多日来积攒的不安和恐惧，大声嚎哭起来，

“爹——娘——！”他边哭边跑，喊得撕心裂肺。靖和靖和，南国根本就是把他这个没了爹妈的小苦命卖给了索夏实施绥靖政策换取和平！

全圆佑脚步没停，他想把权顺荣拉回来问问到底怎么回事，明明刚才还在高高兴兴地抓兔子，这会儿却又哭起父母来，谁又给他什么委屈受了呢？权顺荣看着马上要被全圆佑追上了，脚下不利索了，咕咚一下摔倒在地上打了个滚。全圆佑的脸越靠越近，权顺荣绝望地掉下一大串眼泪，把脖子上的项链往下一扯砸过去，

“我要回家——！”

04.

全圆佑和权顺荣好长时间没说话。

权顺荣后来醒过神来，他把小兔当家养宠物，可索夏人大概把它当猎物。全圆佑不过是想帮他忙，或许再得瑟一下自己箭术高超罢了。骂了全圆佑“蛮夷”，本来就够欠揍的了，他偏偏还作死把那串项链给扔了。全圆佑当时气得脸色发白，就差拔刀了。总之，他有心开口道歉，可是一想起那只小兔的惨状就气不打一处来；再加上最近有旧部叛乱，全圆佑日日和将领们商量着如何将他们一网打尽，权顺荣连凑过去说话的机会都没了。

出征那天风云翻涌，戴着五彩毡帽的巫师打开黄羊的腹腔献祭给天神。占卜的结果很不好，但是全圆佑认为机不可失，还是带着一小股兵力孤军深入了。权顺荣跪在马边给全圆佑行礼祝福祈祷战事顺利时，全圆佑脸上没什么表情，权顺荣想他大概还在生自己的气，等他这次回来，打赢了仗心情好，他就赶紧借着胜利的东风道歉跟他和好。

可惜权顺荣没等来凯旋的全圆佑，却收到了索夏军队被伏击的消息。权顺荣突然心里一阵慌乱，那串项链！他摘了那串纪念胜利的项链，是不是也会影响全圆佑的运气呢。他焦急地站在帐外，雨滴噼啪砸在身上，打也好骂也好，只要全圆佑平安回来，他甘愿接受惩罚。

远处一阵士兵的呼号。

权顺荣探出头，望见了那匹熟悉的黑马。全圆佑没像往常那样神采奕奕地骑在马背上，卷曲的长发随风飞扬，而是被背在马背上，血水混着雨水被急促的马蹄踏成泥浆。权顺荣觉得呼吸停滞的瞬间，全圆佑已经被侍从抬了下来，巫师和医者们匆匆跟了进去。那些连绵的叹息像是刀锋割在权顺荣的心上。为什么不早点道歉呢？是不是自己和全圆佑和好了，他的吉兆就能多一分两分，也不至于如今生死未卜呢？他走出被风推搡得呼呼作响的帐子，泪水和雨水在白皙的面庞上交织而下。


	2. Chapter 2

01.

“痛。”

“等一等。”

“痛！”

“那你就不要动来动去啊！”权顺荣气馁地把手里的药罐子放下，盯着闹脾气的全圆佑。这个家伙自从学会了几句汉语就迅速开始了活学活用，把权顺荣搞得一点办法也没有。

“不涂药怎么行呢？”权顺荣耐心地教育起来，“不涂药会一直痛啊。”

“啊嘤~”全圆佑撇嘴。

“啊，真是！”权顺荣被这突如其来的撒娇击中心脏，心想这就是所谓自己挖坑给自己跳吧。

“好吧好吧，不涂了不涂了，一会儿再说。”权顺荣把盖子小心地合起来，把罐子放好，又很不放心地检查了一下全圆佑背上的伤口，给他把袍子轻手轻脚地系好。

“你到底怎么回事。”权顺荣盘着腿坐在他对面，“战场上不好好保护自己，回家了也不听医生话。”

全圆佑扭头不理他。

“讲话呀！别装听不懂。”权顺荣想着前两天全圆佑那满身血污的模样就还觉得胆战心惊。

“想茸。”全圆佑真挚地说。

“想什么想。”权顺荣被突如其来的表白弄得脸红。

兔子。全圆佑伸出手比划了一下。

“唉。”权顺荣被迫想起那只可怜的兔子来。要是全圆佑因为惦记他为兔子生气的事情而走神受伤，那他真是作了大孽，只怕死后索夏的神灵都不肯放过他。“对不起。我不应该扔项链的。”

“茸不懂，我不气。”全圆佑居然能用仅有的词汇破碎造句了。索夏人不喜欢草兔。草兔吃树皮，而索夏人珍爱森林。他换成母语，比划着说。

权顺荣的心突然变得好软，原来他所以为的闹别扭只是他单方面的，全圆佑早就好好地原谅他了。

“那项链呢？”权顺荣试探着问，“可以再给我吗？”

摇头。

权顺荣以为他没听懂，在脖子上比划了一下。

摇头。

“为什么？”权顺荣的眼睛睁大了。

全圆佑沉默，想说明一点什么又放弃般地放下了手。

权顺荣明白了。就算全圆佑原谅了他，可是心里的芥蒂哪里是一句话就能消除的。自己当时大哭大闹的还骂人的样子只怕是让全圆佑心里的他从一无所长的小笨蛋，变成了一个娇蛮任性的难缠鬼吧。对方把重要的东西给了他，却得到了这样粗暴无理的对待，只怕是谁也很难再次拿出来吧。

权顺荣不说话了。他现在说不上后悔，因为小兔在眼前被杀死的悲痛和恐惧依旧真实地存在着，清晰地提醒着他，他与全圆佑本不属于同一个世界。如果再来一次，他肯定还是会像座蛰伏的小活火山一样，所有的情绪都在那一瞬间中强烈地爆发出来。可他也后悔，后悔自己因为“不懂”而伤了全圆佑的心，毁了他的好运，间接地损坏了他的身体。不知不觉眼泪就从眼眶里漫出来，打湿了他红扑扑的小脸。

“茸，不气。”全圆佑被他突然的哭泣吓到了，笨拙地伸出手想要为他擦眼泪。

“不气不气。一会儿要乖乖吃药，知道了吗？”全圆佑还想解释点什么，可是权顺荣一骨碌从地上爬起来，掀开门帘捂着脸哭着跑了。

02.

夏天即将到来，索夏的重大典礼也在紧锣密鼓地筹备当中。

夏至是祭祀索夏神灵鹰和鸿雁的大日子，权顺荣紧张兮兮地试图背下那些复杂的祭文，毕竟他作为全圆佑的“妻子”，必须得按照仪式向神祈福才行。上次那件事以权顺荣一个人坐在风里哭肿了眼睛翻篇，两个人很有默契地谁也没再提。权顺荣学索夏语言学得很快，现在已经能听懂大部分了，因此也能在全圆佑处理部族事务时帮衬一二。夏至来临前索夏部再度出征，顺利地剿灭了叛军的残部，胜利的号角吹响了整个营地，权顺荣的心也跟着蓬蓬勃勃地跳动起来，像是温暖的风里舞动的多汁牧草。

典礼结束后全圆佑有点喝多了，毕竟胜利和丰收的喜悦不是日日都有的小事。权顺荣站在近旁看着全圆佑的舒展神色，自己也不由得多饮了一袋奶酒，权作无声的祝贺。

“茸。”权顺荣是被全圆佑抱回帐子的。

“噢。”权顺荣揉着太阳穴起身，“要涂药吗？”

全圆佑摇摇头，坐到打着哈欠神志不清的权顺荣旁边，把他的头轻轻放在自己的大腿上，让他躺得很舒服。

“茸，笑。”全圆佑把什么东西系上了他的脖颈。权顺荣伸手去摸，一个激灵从床上弹起来，险些磕碎了全圆佑的下巴。

那个项链看起来不太一样了。过去有点粗糙的线绳被南国产的金线替代，原本打磨得不算平整的骨头如今一颗颗圆润光洁，正中还加了一颗墨绿的玉坠。

茸，不是不愿意给你。我以为你不喜欢，就派人带去你的家乡做了点装饰。全圆佑的口气很轻柔。现在是不是好看一点了。

权顺荣摸着那条项链，心里很酸。他当时不只是不喜欢这条异族风情浓厚的装饰，也不喜欢甚至强烈抗拒着北原的一切。味道呛人的酒浆、膻腥扑鼻的羊肉、逐水草而居的动荡生活都让他觉得手足无措想要逃离。就算是这样，全圆佑还是处处让着他甚至不惜破坏规矩、违逆神灵和巫师争吵。过去十几年没有家的孤独慢慢淡去，取而代之的是北原绚烂的云霞和洁白的雪山，还有全圆佑平静温柔的眼神。

我都没问过。权顺荣把头埋进全圆佑怀里，用生涩的索夏语慢慢地说，这条项链是什么意思呢。

索夏男孩成年时会独自狩猎，猎物的骨头做成项链挂在胸前，他就是真正的男人了。全圆佑梳理着权顺荣柔软的黑发。等遇到心上人的时候，就把项链献给他，代表把自己的心和命都给了对方。

好重的意义啊。权顺荣喃喃地说。为什么给我呢。你作为索夏的王还有很多机会选择很多人，而不是被南国抛弃的棋子我。

第一天看到你的时候就决定了。全圆佑自己也有点害羞了，但是还是借着一点酒劲说出来了。你那时候那么小，那么漂亮，连梦里都在哭。我当时想，要一直对你好，让你过得比在南国时还幸福。现在想想是我有点自大了。

权顺荣摇摇头。他坐起来，珍重地捧着那条项链亲吻了一下正中的坠子。

“圆佑知道这是什么吗。”

“是‘爱’。”

“顺荣爱你。非常非常爱你。”

03.

秋天来临前，索夏迁移到了一处水草丰美的河流旁。看着全圆佑蓬松的卷发，权顺荣突然很想打扮一下他。

权顺荣拽着全圆佑的手臂把他拖回帐子让他坐好，轻轻地解下那些编在辫子里面的饰物，再蘸着水一点点把那些纠缠的发丝解开。

“痛！”全圆佑不安地抗议。自从母亲去世后就没人再这样给他仔仔细细地梳理头发了。

“我轻一点。你不要乱动。”权顺荣把他的脑袋转回去，“小心我把你变成秃子。”

全圆佑觉得这个威胁没什么意义，但是权顺荣的指腹好软，穿过他的发根触碰他的头皮时使他想起初生的羊羔。

“呀，你的头发可真好。”权顺荣一边梳理一边夸奖，“好黑好壮啊，就是有点卷卷的。”

全圆佑没太听懂后面那句，但是“好”字听懂了，因为权顺荣总是在他学会了新的汉语时这样说。他快乐地碰碰权顺荣的小手表示高兴。权顺荣捏捏他的指尖让他坐好，他就驯顺地闭上眼睛像是被主人刷洗的马匹，任凭权顺荣玩着他的头发把那些吊坠编回发间。

“茸，”他还是没学会卷舌，“我给茸这个。”

“要给我梳头发吗？”权顺荣满意地欣赏着自己的作品，然后老老实实地坐下，“好啊。”

尴尬的事情发生了。全圆佑的手刚穿过他的头发梳了一下，他就觉得自己的身体起了点变化。全圆佑的手不像他的一样柔软，常年拉弓挽缰绳让他的指节上有薄厚不一的茧，碰上头皮时陌生的触感让他忍不住一阵战栗。他慌张地拽了拽袍角遮掩，希望全圆佑专心于他的头发，没注意到。

全圆佑一开始确实毫无知觉，毕竟权顺荣肯让他动头发还是挺不容易的。北原人和南国人的共同之处之一就是珍爱头发，每次权顺荣早上睡醒了整理头发的时候他都只是眼巴巴地看着，很想摸一摸看上去光亮柔软的黑发但是又总是被以各种理由胡乱拒绝。可是他还没梳几下，权顺荣就坐在那里扭来扭去，脖子红得几乎发烫。他这才转移目光，立刻明白了其中关窍所在。

“我要出恭。”权顺荣撒谎。

全圆佑不理他，还变本加厉地加重了一点手上的力度，害得权顺荣差点没忍住呻吟出来。

“放手！”权顺荣挣扎着起身，反倒被全圆佑捉住了手腕。

全圆佑露出了一点玩味的笑容，放下梳子摇头。

权顺荣的脸越发红了。他觉得衣服下的秘密快藏不住了。

“不许自己玩。”全圆佑说这种话倒是利索起来。他一把把权顺荣拽回了毯子上，惹出权顺荣一点小小的惊呼。

“现在是白天呀！”权顺荣觉得自己现在都要害羞得冒烟了。他并不讨厌全圆佑，甚至还有点隐隐地期待后面的事情，可是毫无经验的他不受控制地手足无措起来。

“白天怎么了。茸可是我的。”

04.

春去秋来，草原上开始落雪了。羊羔和小牛回到母亲身边吃奶，权顺荣把马牵回马厩放好马草。现在他和那匹爱开玩笑的枣红马成了好朋友，有时候他和全圆佑比赛骑马居然能赢。

“小红呀，”权顺荣心满意足地用额头去抵马儿的额头，塞给他一小块萝卜，“你可真是我的宝贝。”

“我才是。”全圆佑气呼呼地抱着他的腰蹭他的脖子，“圆佑气！”

“气什么气，小气鬼。”权顺荣被他逗乐了，回过身揉乱他的头发，“撒个娇听听。”

“啊嘤~”全圆佑没什么表情地尴尬营业，为了博美人一笑真是把索夏首领的面子抛到九霄云外去了。

“今天差点弄丢了一只羊宝宝呢。”权顺荣在回帐的路上叽叽喳喳地讲着自己到山里去找那只淘气羊羔的经历，“下雪了，风也好大……”

全圆佑虽然还是能听懂的不多，但是只是看着权顺荣搂着他胳膊笑嘻嘻的模样就觉得高兴，忍不住低头在他的嘴唇上用力亲了一下。

“干嘛！”权顺荣捂着脸推他。明明该做的事情都做了，可是为什么被亲一下还是害羞得不得了呢。

“顺荣。”全圆佑很流利地说，“我爱你。” 

“什么呀。”权顺荣的脸更红了，可是人却很诚实地往全圆佑怀里钻。“你敢不喜欢我。”

“顺荣呢？”

“呀！”权顺荣恼了，攥起冻红的小拳头狠狠锤了一下全圆佑厚实的胸膛，逗得全圆佑哈哈大笑，“有完没完？”

这么喜欢小羊吗？全圆佑把他的手展开，放进自己领子里暖着，问。自己冻成这样都要去找。

“当然喜欢了。多可爱。”权顺荣心满意足地把手探进去，坏心地挠挠全圆佑的胸口。“但是更喜欢圆佑。”

那给我生个小茸宝宝吧。全圆佑说。像你一样的。更可爱。


End file.
